Making Us Brothers Again
by Winterlovedoves
Summary: For years Its been Tadashi and Hiro, but what happens when they find out that the brother they lost over a decade ago is actually still alive? And what happens when he has changed in ways that no one seems to understand.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, this is an idea I came up with a few days ago and since I've got some spare time I decided to go for it. I hope you enjoy! And no, I don't own BH6 or the characters because if I did Tadashi would still be alive. I do, however, own this plot (Tadashi is alive) and Raiden.**

 _10 years ago:_

"I don't wanna go!" Six year old Raiden Hamada wailed at the top of his lungs.

"Does he have to go?" Tadashi asked as he watched his little brother sobbed. He hated to see either of his younger brother's so miserable.

"Yes Tadashi, he has a fever and he's getting more congested by the hour," their mother's sweet but worried voice replied.

"Can you keep an eye on the baby for us?" Their father asked his oldest son as he put Raiden's jacket on. The six year old was still wailing and the man figured things would be easier if his wife sat with the sick child while he drove.

"Sure dad." Tadashi replied at the same time a young but serious voice snapped "I'm not a baby!" Everyone, with the exception of Raiden, chuckled.

"Right, I keep forgetting, my big boy!" Tadashi watched as his father whisked Hiro into the air and wrapped the toddler in a bear hug. He then handed him to Tadashi.

"We'll be back soon," he promised before turning and helping his wife and middle child out the door. Tadashi watched them drive away, still feeling bad for the younger boy.

"Will Waiden get bettew?" Hiro, who was still having trouble pronouncing his r's, asked hopefully.

"Yeah of course!" Tadashi assured him. "That's why mom and dad are taking him to the doctor."

"The doctow will fix him?"

"Yep." Tadashi forced a smile before setting the three year old down. "Now how about we play a game?"

 _Ten years later:_

"Hey Tadashi!" A voice snapped the now nineteen year old back into current times. He forced himself to pull his gaze away from the window where he had been staring out into the dark and stormy night.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked Hiro, who was sitting at his computer with a frustrated look on his face.

"The derivative of cosecant is negative cosecant times cotangent right?"

"Yeah," Tadashi nodded.

"Well the damn computer is saying that's not the damn answer!" Hiro slammed his fists onto the desk before slumping down and resting his head on it.

"Hey, watch your language!" Was Tadashi's reply as he strolled over to his brother and glanced at what he was working on.

"You need the derivative of the inverse cosecant to solve this problem, not the derivative of cosecant."

Hiro lifted his head and opened one eye, glancing at the computer screen just long enough to realize that his brother was right.

"I'm so stupid," He moaned.

"Oh yeah, graduating high school only five years early... You're the dumbest guy I know."

Hiro rolled his eyes "stop being sarcastic."

"I'm only telling the truth." Tadashi ruffled his younger brother's hair and Hiro scowled, pushing his brother's hands away.

"Leave my hair alone!"

"Can you at least brush it?"

"No!"

Tadashi sighed before pulling his younger brother out of the chair and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Hey put me down!" Hiro yelled.

"Are you going to do your hair?" Tadashi began to spin him around.

"No!"

"Did you just tell your big brother no?"

"Yes!"

"Disrespectful little brat." Tadashi spun Hiro around several more times before finally throwing him down on his bed.

"Go to sleep, you can finish your homework tomorrow."

"Fine." The younger teen grumbled before pulling the covers over his head.

Tadashi grinned as he turned off Hiro's lapto and the room light. He then headed for his bed. The grin soon faded, however, as the quiet allowed him to slip back into his memories.

He remembered how he had waited with Hiro for his parents and Raiden to return, and he remembered how their Aunt Cass had showed up at the door in tears that night. Hiro hadn't understood why everyone around him was crying, and why his mommy, daddy, and big brother weren't coming home, but Tadashi would be haunted by April 16th for another decade. It would be pegged as the worst day of his life and he would spend that day drifting off into memories about how he had lost almost everyone, just as he had done this April 16th.

"Tadashi..." It was faint and almost unheard, but the nineteen year old didn't miss it.

"Yes?"

A few moments later Hiro had crept over to his side of the room and sat himself at the edge of his elder brother's bed. "What were mom and dad like?"

Tadashi sighed "they were wonderful Hiro. Mom had the softest voice in the world and dad... Well he was really strong and smart, the latter being just like you."

Tadashi didn't miss the scowl that immediately manifested on Hiro's face but he continued, not giving the younger a chance to retaliate. "But he was also really sweet and crazy, kind of like Aunt Cass.""What about Raiden?"

"Raiden..." Tadashi trailed off as he remembered his younger brother once more. "He had a really soft heart and he was really gentle."

"More gentle than you?" Hiro asked with his eyebrow raised.

Tadashi chuckled, "Yeah, probably. The kids wouldn't hurt a fly if it begged him to. He always wanted to save everything. His room was filled with animals and bugs that he thought were sick. It drove mom crazy..."

Tadashi struggled to hold back tears, he refused to cry in front of his younger brother. "He really loved you a lot."

"I wish I remembered them." Hiro mumbled sadly and Tadashi nodded, reaching out and offering his brother a hug. For a moment Hiro hesitated, not wanting to seem like a baby, but he eventually leaned forward and returned the embrace.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Tadashi broke the silence. "And the way he died... He didn't deserve that."

"If he was blown up maybe he didn't feel anything. It's a quick death."

"But we never got to bury him," Tadashi sniffed slightly. "I wasn't there to protect him."

"Tadashi, if you had been there I would have lost you too. I would have lost everyone and I would have been all alone."

"I know." Tadashi shook his head and sat up a little, pulling the cover's over his brother's body.

"Hey-" Hiro started to protest but Tadashi interrupted him.

"Stay here for tonight."

"Aren't we too old for this?"

"Nope."

"Alright fine," Hiro hid a smile as he relaxed into his dork of a brother's arms. He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to overtake him, pulling him into darkness and numbing the sad, empty feeling in his heart.

"Night Dashi."

 **Please be sure to leave a review, they make my day! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed, I really do get inspired to write more when I see reviews. Also, I want to apologize for any typos or grammatical errors in this story. I'm usually pretty good with that stuff but I'm posting from a small mobil device so it's difficult to catch everything. Anyway, here's chapter two!**

Sirens echoed off of Sanfransokyo's buildings as the sun set, and a fifteen year old who went by Raiden Takoyta ran faster than he had ever run in his life. It was thrilling though; the thumping of his heartbeat and the feeling of wind brushing past his face. It felt like flying and he loved it.

He also loved trying to glimpse the different scenery as he zoomed past. Sanfransokyo was new territory for him, so while it was definitely more difficult to outrun the cops than it had been back in Chikoygo, he had spent a great deal of time studying the map and searching the area. He would get away.

The teenager darted down one alley, then down another and another until he could hear the sirens fading in the background. They would have to follow him on foot now which gave him a time advantage.

Finally he darted behind two garbage dumpsters and waited. He heard voices and saw lights as the cops rushed past, continuing down the alley in search of him. A few briefly shined their flashlights over the dumpsters but Raiden knew they wouldn't see him; he was a master at becoming unseen. Furthermore, the putrid smell of the garbage dumpsters would probably make the cops feel that no one in their right mind could be hiding behind there. And in most cases they would have been right but it just so happened that Raiden hadn't smelled anything in over four years.

It was nearly an hour before the cops cleared out, and Raiden waited even longer than that before finally crawling out of his hiding spot. He pulled the sack he had tied around his waist off. and smiled as he inspected the merchandise. From what he could tell, the money and diamonds he had stolen would be worth about $15,000 dollars. He knew there was no amount he could have stolen that would make his boss jump for joy but he hoped it was enough to get him what he wanted.

With a hint of a grin on his face the teen made his way out to the Main Street and waited until a black limousine with tinted windows pulled up. Without a word he got inside.

To his surprise he was instantly slapped, but years of such treatment kept his hands from going to his face; he knew better.

"You were reckless, the cops were all over you," an angry male voice snapped from beside him.

"I knew what I was doing." Raiden replied in an even tone.

Before he had time to anticipate what was going to happen he was slapped again. "Don't talk back to me boy! You do as I say!"

Wisely, Raiden stayed quiet, concealing his anger inside of him. Unfortunately, his boss didn't, and the teenager soon found himself at gun point.

"Just remember, I could kill you and no one would know the diffrence. Your family doesn't care. I'm really the only person on this planet who gives a hint of a shit about you so from now on you'll do as I say, are we clear.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Give me the merchandise."

Raiden handed over the sack and the man began sifting through the treasures. "Hmph," was his only comment.

Raiden suppressed his anger and instead focused his eyes on his lap, trying to hide the hopeful look on his face. The man held him in suspense for several more moments before finally nodding. "You have a two day break. Be back at HQ by 8:00 PM on Tuesday."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Raiden replied.

"Pull over driver." The man called, and the limousine rolled to a stop, allowing Raiden to get out. The teen shut the door behind him and watched as the limousine pulled off. Once he was sure his boss was gone he balled his fists and spat out a string of nasty curses directed towards the man that controlled his life.

He walked around town until he came to a designated alley, they strolled down it towards an abandoned mattress he had located a few days ago. He had been saving it for he occasion of a break he knew was long overdue. Taking a deep breath, he brushed the bugs off and laid back on it, staring up and the sky and reflecting on the various ways his boss could die.

He continued the gruesome though process after waking up at 6:00 the next morning. He wandered around Sanfransokyo for most of the day before coming up to a newsstand operated by a middle aged red haired man.

"You actually still do this?" He asked the man in a mocking voice.

"Still do what?" The man questioned, puzzled. Raiden rolled his eyes as he snatched a newspaper, ignoring the man's protest.

"I'll give it back, and selling newspapers. Like, didn't that end in the 70's?"

"Gotta do whatever you can for the family, you know." The man mumbled, watching the teenager curiously as he observed the newspaper. A sudden empty feeling boiled up in Raiden at the word family. His boss was the closest thing he had to family and as he had said, he only gave a "hint of a shit" about him. But to be completely honest, the feeling was mutual. Raiden sighed as he put the newspaper back on its stand.

"I'm new around here, anything interesting to do in this city?

The man shrugged. "SFIT does some pretty cool stuff that you can go to for free. My wife and son are heading up there to see some robotics thing this evening."

Raiden's heart jumped at the word robotics. Both his father and Tadashi had loved robotics, and it had seemed as if his younger brother was destined to follow in their footsteps.

"Ok" He mumbled, suddenly becoming filled with rage as he turned and walked away, ignoring the newspaper man's "have a good evening."

Despite the teenager's best efforts, however, he couldn't get SFIT out of his head, and he found himself heading down to the college almost against his will.

The hall where SFIT was holding its robotics event was incredibly crowded with hundreds of students, professors, faculty, and visitors. Raiden found himself amazed at the technology he saw; things he could never have imagined existed.

Wide eyed and jaw dropped, he slowly toured the place, taking in the sights surrounding him. He especially loved one bubble gum popping girl's magnetic levitation wheels, as well as another display she was covering for with a big white fluffy nurse robot.

"Tadashi would flipped for this..." The teen mumbled.

"Excuse me?" A voice from behind him spoke and Raiden turned around to see a tall and somewhat familiar man staring dead at him.

"Oh, uh... Nothing." Raiden turned and began walking away, hoping he man could take a hint. Unfortunately, he didn't.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

Raiden shrugged "Sure."

"That's good. Are you a student here? I don't believe we've met."

"We haven't" Raiden picked up his pace, but the man's long legs easily kept up with him.

"Do you mind if I show you something?"

Raiden stopped and studied the man. Something about him was definitely familiar and he had a kind, trustworthy demeanor, but Raiden had grown up in a world where he could spot something suspicious from a mile away.

"No, I have to go." The teen rushed away and, thankfully, this time he was not followed. He hurried out of the building and off of the campus. The fifteen year old walked around to nowhere in particular because there really wasn't anywhere he wanted to go. Right now, he just wanted to be alone.

 **Hope you enjoyed, and please don't forget to review!**


End file.
